Silver And Summer at Camp Half Blood
by DemiGodGirl12
Summary: Silver and Summer go to Camp Half Blood and they are very special halfbloods. NO Quests. Look as they go through all of the experiences at camp. A daughter of Hades and a daughter of Apollo no one thought they could be friends no one thought that they could lift all of the campers spirits and no one thought they had an enemy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story don't hate**

 **Silvers P.O.V** Me and Summer ran through the forest with the monster chasing us."What is that thing?"Summer screeched.

"I have no idea!" I shouted monster was a dog.A humongus dog with horrible large teeth its coat was as black as night.

"Look up ahead" Summer yelled. There was a strawberry farm maybe we could hide there,as we got closer I could see a camp with cabins and stuff like monster swiped and its paw hit Summer "IF YOU'VE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN!"I yelled. The monster growled in response. I started running. I saw people with bows and there was a horse man wait... I'm hallucinating. "Fire!" Horse man yelled. All of the arrows bounced of of the monsters.I new I would die so I snapped at the monster."Look what you've done you probably killed my best friend just go back where you came from!" The monster whimpered and ran away.I stumpled to Summer and I saw blood on her face the Horse man walked/trotted over to me "Help her or your dead"I said as I passed out

Summers P.O.V

"Wh-where am I?" I said

"Shush child watch this"The man in the wheelchair pulled down a white screen and a film played

"Wow so one of them are my parents" I said

"Yes"

"And your The Chiron from the myths"

"Yes"

"wow"

I was surprised I never thought that I was special and I never thought that one of my parents would be a god.

"Where's Silver?" I asked

"Still in the infirmary"Chiron said

"I NEED to see her" Chiron asked a man covered in eyes to bring me to the infirmary

Silver was sitting up with some hot chocolate talking to a boy with blonde hair he said something and she laughed I was feeling a bit left out until Silver looked up and shook her hand furiously beckoning me forward "This is Will"she said" And he's a child of Apollo"

"Hi" I said me and him looked so alike

"Hi" he said he then looked down at his watch "Shoot I need to go see Nico!"

"Who's he?" Silver asked

"My boyfriend" Will said as he left

 **Hi hope you liked the story the chapters will be a lot longer next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter you like it ;)**

 **Silvers P.O.V**

"Wow, so do you know about the whole greek god thing?" Summer asked

"Yea I got told before you"

"How? Chiron said you were still in here"

"Well its a funny story"

 _FLASHBACK TO WHEN SILVER WOKE UP_

"Right so one of those people errr gods are my parents"Silver asked

"Yes"Chiron said Ill get someone to show you around camp,Will come here I need you to show Silver around"

"Okey dokey"Will said" Come on lets go"

"Hey look a newbie" A buff ugly guy shouted

Anger flared inside of me.

"Ignore him " Will whispered to me so I carried on walking

"Hey" The guy ran up to me" I was talking to you and I want you to have the iniceation ceremony for newbies like you"

" What do you mean like me " I said glaring at the guy he flinched away but quickly tried to cother it with a smirk.

" Ahh so your a feisty one ill give you a different initiation ceremony, come on hit me if you-" He was cut of because I punched him right in the eye he fell over knocked out arrowsuddenly flew uot and hit me in my shoulder I then passed out.

 _BACK TO PRESENT TIME_

"So knocked him straight out" Summer giggled

"Yep" I laughed. A guy suddenly ran in he had black hair and extremely dark brown eyes he also looked strangely like me

"Damn It!" he said


	3. Chapter 3

_**SILVERS P.O.V**_

"Um... who are you?" Summer asked

"Nico" He said codly

" Wills boyfriend?" Silver asked

He cheeks tinted red. " Y yeah" He said "Anyway um Im the one who shot you, so sorry" He then walked away muttering about hating Will.

"Lets get me some pointy things" Silver laughed.

"Well, just have a look and don't kill yourself" The guy then ran out while saying see you later to Summer.

"Mine!" Summer screeched holding up a golden bow, quiver and arrows. She then started doing this strange little happy dance.

"Bagsied this" Silver shouted hoding up a stygion iron dagger and sword.

"Lets learn how to use them" Summer said as they ran of to the arena.


End file.
